


Accidental

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caregiver Castiel, Caregiver Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Michael, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michael regresses accidentally. Dean and Castiel don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

Dean generally realizes within five minutes. It isn’t that Michael starts acting differently – he doesn’t start crying or begging to be picked up and he doesn’t curl up by himself with a fuzzy blanket and a big stuffed toy – it’s that he starts speaking differently.

 

_He’s trying **so** hard,_ Dean thinks to himself. Michael’s biggest tell is always his speech, if only because he always tries so hard to use ‘big’ words so no one will know what’s going on. It’s incredibly forced and painful to look at, because Dean knows that under all those syllables, his Mika is afraid and unhappy. He only lets Mika get to the third syllable in ‘pulchritudinous’ before he interrupts.

 

“Mika, come here,” he says softly.

 

Michael flinches. “How may I be of assistance, Dean?” He asks as he slowly walks forward, arms twitching at his sides, aching to wrap around himself or someone else.

 

As soon as Michael gets close enough, Dean tugs him onto his lap. Michael stiffens and Dean bounces his knee a bit in the hopes of calming him down. “Is there anything you want to tell me, baby?” He prompts.

 

“I’m not a baby!” Michael insists.

 

Sighing, Dean cards his fingers through Michael’s hair. “Sweetheart, what have me and Cas told you about lying?”

 

“That it’s bad,” Michael mumbles. “A-are you going to p-punish me?”

 

“No, Mika. That wouldn’t be fair. No one’s perfect. That’s why we give you three chances before sending you into time out.”

 

Michael sniffles. “I didn’t mean to get... To get...”

 

“Little?” Dean supplies.

 

Michael nods. “It was an a-accident! It just happened and I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want to tell you but everything seemed so loud and scary and cold! I knew you’d get mad if I told you, though, so I didn’t.” He closes his eyes and two wet tears spill onto his cheeks.

 

“Baby, we’d never get mad at you for something like this. We love taking care of you. You know that, Mika.”

 

Michael finally gives into the urge to snuggle into Dean and they both smile. “I want my Cas,” Michael says after a while.

 

“I’m right here, little one,” Cas says behind him. He ruffles Mika’s hair and leans forward to kiss his forehead before handing Mika his favorite stuffed animal.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mika whispers into his plush toy.

 

“No you’re not,” Cas corrects. “You only get to be sorry when you’ve done something wrong, remember? Now stop crying and let us take care of our favorite baby angel, okay?”

 

Mika smiles and lets himself be loved.


End file.
